True Love vs Amnesia
by Cherry Blossoms of Spring
Summary: Sasuke decided to leave Konoha when he was still 13 to gain power in order to defeat his brother. Sakura tried to stop him but she failed to do so. Her heart broken, she decided to let go and forget Sasuke. However, unknown to her, Sasuke loves her, too.
1. Chapter 1

Title:**True Love vs. Amnesia**

Author:**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**

Pairings:**SasukeXSakura**

Summary:**Sasuke decided to leave Konoha when he was still 13 to gain power in order to defeat his brother. Sakura tried to stop him but she failed to do so. Her heart broken, she decided to let go and forget Sasuke. However, unknown to her, Sasuke loves her, too. After 5 years, Sasuke returned to Konoha, having finally defeated his brother. He wanted to tell Sakura his true feelings but she just wouldn't give him a chance!**

Disclaimer:**Nah… I don't own Naruto… If I do own it, I would have made all the guys especially Sasuke like Sakura. Yay! I'm a Sakura fan! I love her!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:**His Departure and Her Fever**

"Sasuke-kun! Please, don't leave! I'm begging you. Please!" Sakura shouted at the raven haired boy in front of her. Tears flowed silently on her beautiful face. She loves him very much but he wouldn't give a damn care about her. Still, she can't let him go just like that. What if something happen to him? She cannot live without him.

"Sakura, go back to your house and leave me alone! It's my choice to leave and seek Orochimaru. I have to get stronger to be able to kill my brother. I have to avenge my family. Don't you understand that, Sakura?" Sasuke said coldly to Sakura. _I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't let my feelings get the better of me. After this, I promise I'll return to you. Please understand me._ "Just go away, Sakura!"

"Please, Sasuke-kun! I'll do anything, I promise! Just don't leave… Don't leave me," Sakura pleaded softly as she slumped on the ground, crying. Then, she became unconscious.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke called worriedly. He approached the pink haired kunoichi. He touched her forehead. It was burning hot. _Shit! Sakura's sick. Damn it, Sakura! Why'd you have to go here? Your fever's getting worse._ Then, without a second thought, the young Uchiha jumped from roof to roof until he found her house. He crept silently into her room and laid her softly on the bed. _Get well soon. Goodbye, my love. I promise I'll return to you after my revenge. Please wait for me._ With that thought, Sasuke turned to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think of the first chapter of my first ever fanfic? Is it bad? I hope not. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. I'll wait! Ja!

_**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title:**True Love vs. Amnesia**

Author:**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**

Pairings:**SasukeXSakura**

Summary:**Sasuke decided to leave Konoha when he was still 13 to gain power in order to defeat his brother. Sakura tried to stop him but she failed to do so. Her heart broken, she decided to let go and forget Sasuke. However, unknown to her, Sasuke loves her, too. After 5 years, Sasuke returned to Konoha, having finally defeated his brother. He wanted to tell Sakura his true feelings but she just wouldn't give him a chance!**

Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto… But, True Love vs. Amnesia is mine! laughs evilly **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:**Her Sadness and Decision To Forget**

Sakura woke up with a start when she heard footsteps. She slowly sat up on the bed. _Where am I?_ She looked at her surroundings. _I'm in my room. What am I doing here? Last I know, I am with Sasuke-kun… _"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped.

"Easy, Sakura," someone spoke. Sakura turned to see the intruder in her room.

"Tsunade-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Someone saw Uchiha Sasuke carrying you to your house. I immediately went here to see what's wrong. It was rumored that he left Konoha. So far, the clues agree with it. Will you tell me now what happened?" explained the Godaime.

Sakura dropped her head and tears began to fall silently once again. Tsunade did not speak. Somewhat, she understood what might have taken place between the two ninjas.

"Sasuke-kun. He left last night. He left Konoha. He left me!" she sobbed. "I tried to stop him, but I failed. Heck, what could I do? I am nothing to him. Why would he listen to an annoying teammate like me? A stupid fan girl of his, that's what I am."

There was silence. Sakura continued to cry.

"I love him. Why can't he see that? I'll do anything for him. I'd even kill for him! Still, despite all of this, he left me all alone. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to fall in love with a cold-hearted bastard like him? He's an avenger. I should have realized from the very start that I am and will always be nothing to him. Just an annoying little fan girl!"

"Stop that now, Sakura. Don't blame yourself. Its not your fault. I don't think Sasuke thinks of you like that," Tsunade comforted her apprentice. _He loves you. That's why he left you, Sakura. He doesn't want you to get hurt because of him._

"I don't want to love him anymore. I'm tired already! I want to forget him!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura," Tsunade started. _What I'm thinking might be dangerous but it's the only way to help them both. _"I'll teach you the forbidden technique, forget-no-jutsu," she continued, "It will make you forget the one you don't want to remember unless you accept him once again as a part of your past, present and future, as part of your life."

"Forget-no-jutsu? Will that really help me?" Sakura asked. _It might work. I can do this. _"Sensei, please teach me that technique."

"Okay. Get well soon and go to my office the day after tomorrow. You better be sure about your decision, my child," she told the young pink haired kunoichi as she turned to leave.

_I'm sure about this. I will forget you, Sasuke-kun. You will no longer haunt me. You will never be part of my life again. I don't want to be hurt again. Goodbye, my love._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2, finished! What can you say? Think I should continue? Please review! And I invented the forget-no-jutsu thing, okay? Ja!

_**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Title:**True Love vs. Amnesia**

Author:**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**

Pairings:**SasukeXSakura**

Summary:**Sasuke decided to leave Konoha when he was still 13 to gain power in order to defeat his brother. Sakura tried to stop him but she failed to do so. Her heart broken, she decided to let go and forget Sasuke. However, unknown to her, Sasuke loves her, too. After 5 years, Sasuke returned to Konoha, having finally defeated his brother. He wanted to tell Sakura his true feelings but she just wouldn't give him a chance!**

Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto… But I love it! grins **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:**The Game of Fate For Him and For Her**

It has been 5 years already since Uchiha Sasuke left the Hidden Village of Leaf. He became a missing-nin and was proclaimed to be an S-class criminal for joining the hated sannin, Orochimaru. It had also been 5 years already since Sakura's decision to let go and forget him. She performed the forbidden jutsu and the memories of Sasuke were buried at the bottom of her once aching and broken heart.

But, fate seem to have something in store for the now-18-year-old-ninjas.

"Tsunade-sama! Uchiha Sasuke was found by some of the elite jounins near the gates of Konoha. He was immediately brought to the hospital as he was deeply wounded. He looks like he had been in a fight. Also, there had been a report that the Hidden Village of Sound is finally destroyed and Uchiha is the suspect," one Anbu announced to the Godaime who nodded confirming that she has understood. Then, he disappeared in a puff.

_What will happen now, Sakura and Sasuke? Which will prevail, your love for each other or the deep wounds in your hearts? Well, I should really witness what fate has to give them._ Tsunade sighed. _This will be a great love story, even better than that perverted Jiraiiya's Icha Icha Paradise._

Tsunade, then, called one of the guards and asked them to send Sakura a message that she is needed at the hospital. _Let's start the game of fate._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is short but cute, right? Please review and tell me your views about my fic! Thanks! Constructive criticism is allowed! But don't make me cry, please! Ja!

_**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Title:**True Love vs. Amnesia**

Author:**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**

Pairings:**SasukeXSakura**

Summary:**Sasuke decided to leave Konoha when he was still 13 to gain power in order to defeat his brother. Sakura tried to stop him but she failed to do so. Her heart broken, she decided to let go and forget Sasuke. However, unknown to her, Sasuke loves her, too. After 5 years, Sasuke returned to Konoha, having finally defeated his brother. He wanted to tell Sakura his true feelings but she just wouldn't give him a chance!**

Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto… But my fic is cool, too! HELL YEAH!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:**His Confusion, Shock and Despair**

"I wonder what Tsunade-sensei wants with me. She wouldn't have asked me to go to the hospital on my day-off if it's not important," Sakura pondered on.

After a few minutes, she finally arrived at the hospital.

"Ohayo, everybody! Do you know where Tsunade-sensei is?" Sakura asked the nurses amiably.

"Sakura-sama, the Godaime is in Room 143 and there is a severely injured patient there that she wants you to treat," answered one of the nurses. The other nurses giggled. Sakura heard them say something like "still handsome" and "cute ninja".

With a shrug, she brushed off her thoughts what the nurses have been talking about. She became interested on her new patient. _I wonder who the patient is and what happened to him. It's not like Sensei can't heal him. She's way better than me._

With those thoughts, Sakura went to Room 143. She knocked softly saying, "Sensei, it's me Sakura. May I enter?"

The door opened and revealed Tsunade. _Good luck, Sakura!_ "Come inside."

"So, who is my new patient? Geez, Tsunade-sensei, it's my day-off today but you called me even though I know you can do it! So much for being a medic-nin-apprentice of the Godaime," she whined.

"Sa-Sakura?" a voice called out weakly. Surprised, Sakura turned towards the bed and saw a handsome young man about her age looking at her with obvious happiness.

"Pardon? Do I know you, sir?" Sakura asked curiously. _He seems familiar but I can't remember him. And I have this uneasy feeling inside me. What might this feeling be? Who is this man?_

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Pardon? Do I know you, sir?" Sakura asked curiously.

_I was shocked at what Sakura said. She doesn't know me? Is this her way of getting back at me for leaving her 5 years ago? No, the Sakura I know and love won't do that kind of thing. Then, what really happened?_

"It's me. Sasuke. Don't you remember me anymore?" I asked, disappointment and sadness in my voice.

**Sakura's POV:**

"It's me. Sasuke. Don't you remember me anymore?" the raven haired guy asked, disappointment and sadness in his voice.

_Sasuke? Now, I'm really sure I've heard that name somewhere. Aha! He is the S-class criminal, Uchiha Sasuke!_

"I certainly don't know a low ninja like you who is branded as an S-class criminal," I blurted out coldly. _What's this I'm feeling? I'm feeling guilty and I'm sure I felt a pang in my heart._

**Sasuke's POV:**

"I certainly don't know a low ninja like you who is branded as an S-class criminal," Sakura blurted out coldly. _What the - ? A low class ninja who is branded as an S-class criminal? This is not Sakura. She wouldn't have said that to me. But, who is she?_

**Normal POV:**

"Sasuke, Sakura here is my top medic-nin and she will have to take care of you," Tsunade stated.

"Sakura, Sasuke has been removed from the list of the missing-nins already as well from the S-criminals' record. You will take care of him," Tsunade told Sakura.

"But - !"

"No buts, and this is an order, Sakura. Now, I have other businesses to attend to so I have to go." With that, Tsunade left them.

Neither of the two talked. After a few minutes, Sakura approached the guy and started to heal him. Sasuke said nothing though his heart is aching. He would have to talk to Tsunade later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think of my fanfic so far? I hope you appreciate it. Anyway, this story is dedicated to my best friend! She loves those "amnesia thing".

Thanks everybody, for reading my fanfic! I hope you're enjoying it. Please review!

Another thing… If you have some requests/ideas that you want to be in this fanfic, feel free to tell me. I will choose the best request/idea and post it here!

One more thing… I'm going to start another fic after I finish "True Love vs. Amnesia." It's another SasukeXSakura pairing but it has slight NejiXSakura in it. It's entitled, "Spring in the Avenger's Heart". Do you think the title is good?

Thanks again! Please review. Ja!

_**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title:**True Love vs. Amnesia**

Author:**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**

Pairings:**SasukeXSakura**

Summary:**Sasuke decided to leave Konoha when he was still 13 to gain power in order to defeat his brother. Sakura tried to stop him but she failed to do so. Her heart broken, she decided to let go and forget Sasuke. However, unknown to her, Sasuke loves her, too. After 5 years, Sasuke returned to Konoha, having finally defeated his brother. He wanted to tell Sakura his true feelings but she just wouldn't give him a chance!**

Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto… If I did, I wouldn't have entitled it Naruto, but … Cherry Blossom's Avenger! smiles brightly It's just an idea! No offence to the name, Naruto. I'm just really a fan of Haruno Sakura! She rocks the ninja world!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:**The Truth About Her and His Promise**

"Sasuke," Tsunade acknowledged the young prodigy in front of her.

"I want to say thank you for letting me be a Konoha ninja again even after I betrayed the village 5 years ago."

"You destroyed the Hidden Village of Sound. Because of that, you're forgiven," she said with a smile.

"Godaime, I want to ask something," Sasuke began.

"It's about Sakura, right?"

"Y-y-yes. What's wrong with her? I mean, she could just shout at me for leaving, not treating me like this. It's driving me mad."

"Sasuke, she isn't pretending. She really doesn't know you."

"W-w-w-hat! How could that be?"

"The forbidden technique, forget-no-jutsu."

"You're kidding. It can't be true!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Maybe it's really meant to be like this. And, why worry? It's not like you appreciate her. You're calling her annoying. You're pushing her away."

"I did that as to not let her be hurt!"

"But you hurt her in the process, too, didn't you?"

"I LOVE HER!"

"…"

"Please help me!"

"I don't know, Sasuke. Why don't you try to win her back?"

"I'll certainly do that." _I promise. I'll make you remember me again, Sakura… because I love you so much._

------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter with me! Why can't that stupid Uchiha get out of my head? He was a criminal. I should not trust anyone like that," cried Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------

_Sakura, I'll do everything to make you remember and then, we can start anew. I love you. Please accept me once again in your life. Please, my love._

_I'll bring the old Sakura back. I promise._

-----------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Uchiha! Where are you? Sensei said I should take care of you," Sakura complained.

"Looking for me?" a voice said.

"You! Where were you. I've been looking around for you."

"My, what a temper you've got. You weren't like that to me before," Sasuke said with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"I don't trust you."

"I trust you, Sakura."

"I hate you, Uchiha!"

"I love you, Sakura."

"…"

**Sasuke's POV:**

_She was startled. I saw her gasped, her jaw dropped. Shit! She really is very beautiful. She's my happiness. Why'd she have to forget me!_

**Sakura's POV:**

_He said he loves me? W-w-what? He loves me? We've only met yesterday! But, he did said he knew me. How come I don't remember him? Arrrgggh! I hate this feeling. It's as if he is a part of me. That can't be!_

**Normal POV:**

"We have to go now. You must return to the hospital. You're not completely healed yet," Sakura said in a calm voice. She turned to leave.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned around, surprised. Suddenly, Sasuke kissed her.

_What the -! He's kissing me! Why does it feel right?_ Sakura closed her eyes.

_I won't let you go, Sakura. I won't repeat the same mistakes again. I promise._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hope so! Please review! Ja ne! Watch out for Chapter 6:Her Rejection and His Mission!

Thanks to my 8 reviewers! Please continue to read my fic! I have a one-shot coming up! It's entitled, "Let Me Be Your Heart's Light."

_**Cherry Blossoms of Spring**_

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
